


Pygmalion

by Butterynutjob



Series: Victor/Igor: What Really Happened [1]
Category: Victor Frankenstein (2015)
Genre: Face-Fucking, First Time, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Porn What Plot, Power Imbalance, Smut, drool, period-typical misogyny, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Igor doesn't know why he can't stop looking at Victor's pink and whiskey-wet lips. </p><p>Victor does know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pygmalion

**Author's Note:**

> For James McAvoy, who asked for Victor/Igor fanfic. 
> 
> (I'm still not sure if I ship this! And if you really do ship this you may not like this story. I'm open to feedback about my interpretation of their relationship.)

The night they drank whiskey together for the first time was the most relaxed Igor had ever seen Victor, and definitely the drunkest. As Victor enthusiastically described the world he wanted to create, a world where death was obsolete, Igor kept getting distracted by how shiny and pink Victor's lips got when he licked them. Igor stared at Victor's lips for a moment, thinking how they reminded him of Lorelei, and then felt mildly guilty for having that thought. 

"He will have full sexual function, of course," Victor said, and the words stood out to Igor. His eyes widened and he could feel his cheeks flushing. He snapped his gaze back up to Victor's blue eyes, feeling oddly naked at being caught staring at Victor's lips. 

"Full, ah, what, sorry?" Igor stumbled over his words as he swallowed convulsively. The whiskey he'd drunk made his collar feel tight and he unbuttoned the top button with slightly fumbly fingers. Victor watched him unbutton his collar with a strange intensity. 

"Full sexual function," Victor enunciated clearly and without embarrassment. "Igor, we mustn't be ashamed to speak on subjects that make our lesser contemporaries stammer and blush. We are scientists; physicians! Sexuality is only a facet of physiology." He put a hand firmly on Igor's thigh and looked at him intensely. "You understand that, don't you?"

Igor swallowed and tried to not to let it show on his face that Victor's hand on his thigh felt as hot as a brand through the thin fabric of his trousers. "I do. I understand. But why--sexual function? Is it for--ladies?"

Victor chuckled and shook his head slightly, tolerantly amused. "For ladies? No, I don't think so, Igor. Ladies have bodies and sensibilities that are far too delicate for the monster we are going to make. Christianity, Igor," Victor said loudly, before interrupting himself to take another healthy slug from his glass of whiskey, "Christianity is our enemy in this, and ladies are the evangelists of Christianity. Christianity is what prevents men from engaging in sexual congress with each other."

Igor's eyebrows shot up and after a beat, Victor burst out laughing. _He's kidding,_ Igor thought, relieved and slightly disappointed. 

Victor laughed hard for a minute until he was stopped by a case of the hiccoughs. "Oh, Igor," he said with a fond chuckle when his amusement had wound down. He reached up to brush a long strand of hair out of Igor's face. "You really are innocent of any of this, aren't you?"

Igor frowned slightly and shook his head. "I've been helping you this whole--"

A slow smile crossed Victor's too-pink lips and he shook his head. "I mean innocent of this," he said softly, before taking Igor's head in both his hands and pressing a gentle but insistent kiss to Igor's mouth. Igor's mouth opened in surprise at the contact and Victor immediately swept his tongue inside, exploring and claiming. 

Igor tried to pull back but Victor followed him, until he was lying on top of the smaller man, still kissing him. He finally pulled up when Igor clutched at his shoulders. 

"Do you know what a beauty you are?" Victor murmured. "I made you into this. I transformed you from hideous clown to greek god." His eyes were roving Igor's face like he owned the younger man. 

Igor stared at Victor, feeling simultaneously complimented and insulted and excited and scared by Victor's words and the sudden change in energy. 

"I polished you," Victor said softly. "I polished the diamond in the rough that I found you as until you were the shining gem I see below me now." Victor moved a hand down to palm at the crotch of Igor's pants, gently but insistently. "Let me show you how else I can polish you, Igor. Let my spit polish your cock. Tell me you want it."

Igor's eyes went even wider and he felt blood rushing to his cock. He had only heard such words aloud spoken late at night, sounds that drifted from adjacent tents at the circus, and only in hushed whispers and grunts. He had never imagined that a man would hold Igor's cock the Victor was holding Igor's, let alone a man of such compelling intensity as Victor Frankenstein. 

"I--I don't--" Igor stammered, even as he felt his cock belying his words by continuing to grow turgid under Victor's palm. 

Victor stilled his hand and looked down at Igor with his eyebrows arched in surprise. "You don't?"

"I don't know," Igor finished hastily, and honestly. He couldn't think straight, not with Victor's eyes and hand and and red lips so close. The surprise on Victor's face had just started to turn to disappointment when Igor lunged up and kissed him, full on the mouth. 

Victor kissed him back and the gentle ministrations of Victor's hand on Igor's cock returned. Victor broke the kiss by chuckling a minute later. "I thought you did," he murmured. In an abrupt and somewhat alarming move, he yanked the two halves of Igor's shirt apart, sending buttons flying to the sides. Igor gasped as Victor pressed a kiss to Igor's collarbone, then moved his lips down Igor's body, voicing a stream of barely-audible words as he did. 

"My beautiful Pygmalion...can't wait to taste you...I want to be the first to breach you, the first to fuck your tight virgin hole, the first to show you the pleasures that the rest of the world shuns..."

Igor's hips were rocking without his being consciously aware of it. Victor's words were washing over him like water off a duck's back. He couldn't believe himself beautiful, but he _was_ virginal and he was just thinking how nice it would feel to have something touch the flesh of his cock when Victor pushed his trousers down and gripped his hard cock in his palm. 

"Beautiful, Igor, you are beautiful," Victor murmured. Igor gasped and looked down just in time to see Victor wrapping his dark pink lips around the head of Igor's cock. Igor unthinkingly clenched one fist in Victor's (soft, fluffy) hair as his other hand scrabbled ineffectively at the floor. The hot wetness of Victor's mouth felt so amazing, so beyond what Igor had ever even imagined, that he cried out the moment Victor moved his mouth at all and he felt an incredible pleasure wrack his entire body as he released into Victor's mouth. 

Igor keened, his entire body stiffening beneath Victor's as his logical mind told him that he was experiencing a sexual climax, for the biological purpose of impregnating a female of his species. But most of Igor was in shock because he had not been expecting that it would feel so incredibly _good._

Victor seemed surprised at the result of what he did and he jerked his head back so much of Igor's issue spurted on his cheek. He spit what was in his mouth to the side of Igor's body, heedless of the chalk drawing on the floor that it ruined, then coughed and chuckled. 

"I'm sorry," Igor cried out, mortified. "I didn't know--that never--I didn't think it would be like that," he finished, feeling hot and embarrassed and exposed.

"You never...?" Victor looked up at Igor's face in surprise. "Surely that wasn't the first time you've ejaculated?"

Igor licked his lips and shook his head, swallowing. "I don't know. I think so. Maybe it happened once while I was asleep."

"Oh, my beautiful boy," Victor murmured, gazing into Igor's eyes and moving closer to his face, lying next to him. Victor pulled Igor towards him so that Igor's head was resting on Victor's upper arm. He stroked Igor's hair, still gazing into his eyes. "I did not know quite how virginal you were." He paused, and then captured Igor's hand. He kissed the back of it gently and then moved it down to his own manhood. "See what you do to me," he whispered.

Igor grasped Victor's cock through the fabric and was surprised and pleased to hear a groan of pleasure come from Victor's mouth. "Is that--alright?" Igor asked tentatively. He grasped the appendage tighter. 

"It's better than alright," Victor breathed. "Touch my flesh, Igor, as I did yours. I want to feel your hands on me."

Igor quickly pulled at the ties keeping Victor's pants closed and was gratified to hear the hitches in Victor's breathing. It felt almost surreal, to be touching Victor in this way, when such a thing had barely crossed Igor's mind before that moment. Victor had seemed so untouchable before, so much larger than life, and the fact that he was allowing Igor to be so intimate with him felt like a special gift. 

Igor finally reached Victor's naked cock and he wrapped his hand around it, looking at Victor's face for approval as he did so, and he was not disappointed. Victor's face went slack with pleasure and he moaned softly. Igor started stroking gently, watching Victor's face carefully. After a few twitches signifying unpleasantness around Victor's eyes, Igor stopped moving his hand. "What is it?" he asked. 

Victor licked his lips. "It's a little dry," he said, waving it away. 

Igor looked down at the cock in his hand and swallowed. He decided to do it: what Victor had done to him. He wriggled downward and awkwardly opened his mouth and put it around the head of Victor's cock. Feeling Victor's hand clutch his shoulders was very gratifying, until Victor said, "Be careful of your teeth, please..."

Igor immediately opened his mouth farther and tried to touch Victor's cock with only his lips and tongue. He wanted to look at Victor's face to see how he was doing, but it was hard to do at the angle he had to be in to get Victor's cock in his mouth. Fortunately, Victor started talking, and Igor felt reassured. 

"You continue to surprise me, Igor...I knew you were a quick study, but...your mouth feels so good, yes, like that, just like that..."

Igor had started stroking the underside of Victor's cockhead with his tongue and he kept doing it as Victor's breathing sounded more labored and his words sounded more forced. Abruptly the hand that had been clutching Igor's shoulder moved to the back of his head and Victor started moving his hips more aggressively, while crooning, "Just like that, Igor, just like that..."

Igor tried to keep his teeth as far from Victor's cock as possible as Victor started to rock his cock in and out of Igor's face faster. "Open your throat, there's a good boy," Victor muttered through gritted teeth and Igor tried his best to do that. 

Victor rolled slightly so that they were both on their sides. He gripped Igor's head with one hand on either side and put both thumbs inside Igor's mouth, next to his cock. Igor jerked back in surprise at the invasion but Victor held him firmly. 

"Not much longer, my sweet," Victor breathed as he started fucking Igor's face in earnest. Igor realized that Victor was somehow holding his jaw open from the inside with his thumbs and he gagged a bit on what seemed to be mostly his own drool. 

Victor chuckled a bit and slowed down briefly and the drool really started streaming from Igor's mouth. "Yes," he breathed, resuming fucking, slower but deeper. Igor finally found a way to keep his throat open so that he didn't gag, and it involved letting thick drool fall out over his lips and down his chin. 

"My god, look at you," Victor breathed before he started fucking Igor's face almost violently, at what felt like full strength, his thumbs still inside Igor's mouth. Igor's eyes were squeezed shut but tears were leaking out as a response to the assault on his mucus membranes. 

Just when Igor was positive he could not take any more, Victor groaned so loudly it was almost a yell. His cock was buried in Igor's face so far that Igor's nose was pressed into Victor's pubic hair, and his hands clenched Igor hard enough to leave bruises on his shoulder and the back of his neck. 

Igor was about to explode with the need to cough, his abdominal muscles convulsing, when Victor finally pulled out with a sigh. Igor hacked on the combination of semen and his own drool that filled his mouth. He sat up, still coughing, while Victor lazily rolled onto his back with a happy sigh. 

Igor looked down and saw that bodily fluids had soaked the front of his shirt and covered his face and neck from his mouth down. "Was that good? Was I good," he asked, his voice hoarse. 

Victor turned to look at Igor and gave him a contented smile that looked for all the world like a cat that had gotten the cream. "You are a treat," he said seriously. "We are going to have a lot of fun together, my boy. But right now, we need to get back to work. Right after you clean up, that is."

"Yes, Victor," Igor said. He felt confused, not exactly unhappy, but like something wasn't quite right. He stood up on unsteady feet and started to walk out of the room. 

"Igor," Victor said, from where he was still lying on the floor, his spent cock flaccid and exposed. "You _were_ good."

A rush of pleasure at the approval suffused Igor, even though he still had the not-quite-right feeling. "Thank you, Victor," he murmured, and went to clean up.


End file.
